The Heartless Huntsman
by Shelly Lane
Summary: We all know the story: The huntsman is ordered by the queen to take Snow White into the forest, kill her, and bring back her heart, but instead, he lets her live and tells her to run away and hide. Well, here is his point of view about the event, also with slight backstory about the queen. (There are a lot of Snow White films, but this one is about the Disney cartoon.)


No good deed goes unpunished.

When I was a young man, I learned the trade of being a huntsman from my father, who had served Prince Jörg and Princess Agnise since the days of his own father. The prince's only daughter, Princess Grimhilde, was a comely child, but she cared for nothing but her own vanity. Every servant agreed with her when she proclaimed herself to be the fairest in the land, for no one dared to argue. When she came of age, her parents made every effort to arrange a suitable marriage for her, but she refused all suitors, declaring she would have no man less wealthy than she.

Just when all hope seemed lost, a messenger announced that a king sought a new wife to be a mother for his young daughter, for his beloved queen had died. Princess Grimhilde waited to hear no more. She announced that she would wed this king at once, and she wasted no time charming him with her beauty and seemingly graceful manner, taking care to appear to dote on the young child, Princess Snow White.

Not a full year had passed after their wedding when the king died. I cannot prove that Queen Grimhilde arranged his murder, but I wouldn't have been surprised if she did. Now she alone had power.

Even though she did not dare harm Princess Snow White directly, the queen gave her only simple clothes and made her work as a scullery maid. Every day, Queen Grimhilde asked her only companion, a magic mirror, who was the fairest one of all, and when the mirror answered that she was, the queen was satisfied, and the princess was safe. However, one day the mirror replied that Princess Snow White was fairer still.

It would have been so much easier if the princess could have made herself less beautiful. Any other maiden may have done so by cutting her hair or covering her face in dust. Alas for Princess Snow White! She already had short hair, and the dust on her face from the hours of cleaning the castle could not diminish her beauty.

As if Queen Grimhilde's jealousy was not aroused enough, a young prince noticed the lovely princess and began wooing her in song. The queen was furious.

She ordered me to take Princess Snow White into the woods on the pretense of allowing her to pick wildflowers. As soon as we had arrived there, I was to kill her.

I admit that I had gotten rid of a few of the queen's political rivals in the forest. Slitting the throat and tearing open the stomach would make it seem as if wolves had attacked the victim, especially if a few fingers or even an entire hand was removed. Breaking the victim's bones with a club and making a few slashes would give the appearance that the hapless soul had been mauled by a bear. There were endless ways to dispose of enemies if one was resourceful enough.

However, this seemed far too cruel. The princess had no interest in taking over the kingdom by force, and it was hardly her fault that she had been born so winsome. Besides, she was little more than a child. If the queen had tired of her presence, surely there was a better way. Perhaps the young princess could be sent to a different kingdom as a servant.

Queen Grimhilde would hear none of it. Before I could even begin giving reasons not to harm the little princess, the queen silenced me, reminding me of the penalty if I should fail. She further commanded that I should bring her Princess Snow White's heart in a box.

Oblivious to the orders of her stepmother, the princess hummed and sang to herself as she gathered a bouquet in the secluded glade. As I watched her, I wondered what my life would have been like if I had ever met the right woman and had my own daughter. I was sure I would have been a terrible father, but I certainly never would have ordered someone to remove my daughter's heart so I could keep it in a box. In fact, I wouldn't even have stooped to the level of forcing her to work as my maid, even if she was my stepdaughter rather than my biological child.

When the princess paused long enough to help a baby bird, I could stand no more. I had to commit the deed quickly, or my reluctance would get the better of me. I drew my knife, intending to stab her in the back. It would be easier for us both if she didn't see what I was about to do. At the last moment, she turned around. The look of terror in her eyes would have moved a heart of stone, and she screamed helplessly, knowing it was too late to plead for mercy as I raised my knife.

I couldn't do it. Falling to my knees, I begged for her forgiveness. Princess Snow White didn't understand at all why I had nearly murdered her, so I explained that the queen's jealousy had turned into anger, and that the princess must run away and hide somewhere, never to return to the castle.

It was my hope that she would find her way out of the woods to another kingdom, perhaps finding a charming young suitor to be her husband. I also wondered if it was possible that as she had helped the fledgling bird, the woodland creatures might come to her aid. Even though it was more likely that she would starve to death, if she wasn't eaten by some wild creature first, at least there was still a chance, albeit a small one, that she might survive, which is more than she would have had if she had remained in the castle with Queen Grimhilde.

One problem may have been solved, but now I had a crisis. If I failed to bring back a heart, my own was sure to be removed.

Hearing a loud squeal, I noticed a young boar nearby. Thinking quickly, I killed the pig and brought its heart to the queen.

She smiled cruelly. "I knew you would not fail."

I bowed. "At Your Majesty's service."

With that, I calmly returned to the stables, where my horse was still saddled. To avoid arousing suspicion, I rode away slowly until I was out of sight; then I seized the opportunity to flee for my own life. Queen Grimhilde was deadly when angry. She had once withheld food and water from a prisoner until the man died, making a final effort to reach the cup of water the queen had placed so tantalizingly near his cell, yet just out of reach.

I wasn't fast enough.

Three of the queen's most trusted knights, whose horses had not already journeyed deep into the forest and thus were more energetic than my own, soon caught up with me. Against my will, I was taken back to the castle and promptly thrown into the dungeon.

Queen Grimhilde left about an hour ago, but before her departure, she gave orders concerning what is to become of me. Her knights are to stand guard outside my cell until the royal executioner arrives to cut out my heart while I'm still alive. The queen apparently believed it was the only fate suitable for one who could not prove himself heartless. The events of my life, especially of this day, flash before my eyes as I ponder what will happen as soon as the executioner is finished with today's beheadings, hangings, and burnings at the stake.

Here he is now.


End file.
